


Love ♾ Loop

by SeunnieLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, GOT7 brotherhood, It has a happy ending folks, M/M, Red Thread of Destiny, but you will cry, destiny fic, jinson, love loop, probably, soulmate fic, this is not a sad fic, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove
Summary: “Will you wait for me” Jinyoung whispered on his ear, eyes crinkling from amusement as he watched him wipe the tears that spilled out from his eyes.It was only meant as a joke, back when they were closing their last concert before their (Jinyoung and Jaebum) enlistment to the military. Yet somehow, Jackson feels like there’s something more to it. Like some sort of a promise or something.“Beyond loneliness and sadness, itCan’t stop our loveThe love that comes and goesIt’s going around, love love~“They say that you shouldn’t wait for destiny, because destiny will find you. If that’s true, then why does it feel like he’s waiting for too long?**A tribute to Got7 Japanese Fanclub because the contract will end soon TT____TT**Also a tribute to how beautiful LOVE LOOP isNOTE: UNEDITED/RAW version. Subject for editing soon.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 35
Kudos: 166
Collections: Songs For Seunnah





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson looked at himself in the mirror, frowning at the growing stubble that’s slowly consuming his face. Guess he really needs a shave now. He raised his hand to touch the tiny little stalks on his chin. They say he looks more mature because of it. He doesn’t mind it, but he always prefers a clean-shaven face. He wasn’t able to notice it at first, ‘cause he’s been going back and forth between the hospital and their house for almost a week now. It’s the second time this month that they had to bring his mom back to it because of her health condition. He sighed and grabbed the shaving cream on the shelf, applying it to his face. 

They’re back at his hometown now, far from the bustling life of the city. It was not really their choice to go back. In fact, if given a chance, of course they would choose to stay there than here, where they have easy access to medical facilities. But their savings are just not enough to sustain it, especially with the continuously growing medical bills that they will have to pay for her treatment. So in the end, they were forced to move back. It was really more of a necessity than a choice. 

Jackson knows that it’s not his fault. It never was. But sometimes, he couldn’t stop blaming himself for it. Maybe if he just stayed, then maybe they wouldn’t end up dealing with this.

It’s an incurable disease, something his mother had been battling for years now. It was already there even before he moved to Korea. But it was okay back then, she was able to handle it with proper diet and medication. He even asked her if it’s alright for him to move out. Because he won’t if she just said no. In the end, Sophia forced him to go, scolding him for holding back with his dreams. 

All those years, they thought it would be alright. Until it started to worsen four years ago. 

Automatically, his gaze moved to the side, where a single photo frame was displayed at. It was the only photo that he kept of the group. The first they had after their debut. He didn’t want to display it at first, but his mom insisted that he should, telling him not to forget the people that he cares for. 

He averted his eyes when he realized that he had been staring at one particular person for too long.

It has also been four years since he last saw him. 

He groaned and just focused on packing his clothes instead, preparing for his flight later that day. 

If only not for his mom, he wouldn’t want to go back to Korea. But she needed a transplant, and it was only there that they had found a donor that matches her, after several months of no luck. He’s just glad that he was still able to contact some of his friends there to help with the arrangements. Or else, he would end up spending more money for it.

It was already reaching midnight when he finally arrived. He would’ve arrived earlier if only without the delays and everything. He sighed as he tried to tone down the feeling of nostalgia that had instantly hit back as soon as he stepped down at the familiar ground. He forced himself to look down, then hurriedly left the place, willing himself not to drown too much from the feelings of hurt and longingness that emerged afterwards.

It just feels wrong to be in that state when he was the one who decided to let go in the first place. 

He met with the donor later that day, giving him all the necessary documents that he needed in order to proceed with the process. Then he met with Henry the next day, to thank him for helping him out. 

“How was your mother? I hope she’s doing fine” he asked.

Jackson smiled at him. It’s been so long since he last saw him. Or any of his friends to be honest. He stopped seeing most of them when he realized they only see him as one when he has all the money and fame. 

“She’s doing fine. I hope she gets better soon after this” he replied. 

This is the only hope they have. He’s been thinking about it for a long time now. It’s a 50-50 chance. She either dies, or gets well for the better. It all depends if her body will be able to adapt to it. He didn’t want to risk it at first, he told her that. But after 20 years of battling the disease, she realized that she just have to take it.

They talked for a while after that, mostly about her mum and her health, as well as the upcoming operation and the chances of it being successful or not. Henry knows him enough not to bring out topics that would only hit a spot. But the thing is, he is not only a friend of Jackson. He is also a friend of everyone else in the group. And seeing them break apart because of their loss had been taking a toll on him for a while now. Jackson has his reasons to let go. It was his life in the first place. But he’s not the only one hurting. 

“You think it’s a good chance now to go to him and explain what happened?”

Jackson shut his mouth after that. He was a little surprised, but he expected it nonetheless. Yet he still couldn’t find the will to answer it. He just sat their, looking blankly at his food.

Jackson had thought about it. He had thought about it a lot for years now. It was not really a secret among the members. All five of them knows it. It was only Jinyoung who doesn’t. 

Henry immediately changed the topic after that, after noticing his silence. They talked more for a while, about his life, and if he still plans to go back to Korea when the time comes. Jackson just shrugged, but he didn’t gave him an answer. He himself is not sure if he still wants to go back or not. He went back to his hotel afterwards to prepare for his flight tomorrow. 

As he walked back to his room, he suddenly found himself thinking about it again. If ever, this would be his last visit to Korea. He really doesn’t have anything to do here anymore after all. So there’s really no point of going back.

But when the time comes, when everything gets better, will he ever want to come back?

He can still remember how much he cried back then, when he told all four members (BamBam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and Mark) about his decision. It was so hard to leave them, when you’ve been with them for so long, shared every ounce of happiness and pain with them. It was like choosing who you love better between your mom and dad. You love both, but at some point, one will always win over the other. 

BamBam tried to talk to him about it, telling him that he doesn’t have to give up everything for it. But Jackson knows that it’s the right thing to do. 

Just like that, he left everything behind. Terminated his contract with JYPE, and cancelled all his contracts and projects with all companies he worked with from both Korea and China. He changed everything, from his email, his number, his address, everything. It’s almost as if he never existed in the first place after that. 

Of course, everyone was shocked with the news. Even his close friends from the other groups were shocked when they heard about it. He was the hot topic for the whole month after that. But it eventually died down, like how the others did. Forgotten, left behind as a mere part of history. 

That was four years ago, just months after Jaebum and Jinyoung had been enlisted to the military. It had been two years now, since they came back. Yet he still wasn’t sure if they were informed about it or not. 

Before he left, Jackson had made all four of them swear not to tell Jinyoung the reason why he left. He wasn’t really sure why he said that back then. Even now, he’s still not sure why. At one point, maybe he just doesn’t want to disappoint the man? 

But after a few years, he realized that maybe, maybe he just wasn’t prepared yet to leave everything behind.

Jinyoung had always been special to him, even when they were younger. It was hard to define their relationship at first. He tried comparing it once, to his relationship with BamBam and Mark. And all those years, he thought that that was it, that they were really just close friends, almost brothers. But as they grew older, he realized that there was more to it that he just couldn’t figure out. Something that pulls him closer to the man even without intending to. It was only two years ago that he found out what it is, after seeing him back again from his military service. 

He just cares for him a lot. And had always been, more than he cares for everyone else. 

Slowly, he found his fingers hovering above his chest, to the necklace that he had been keeping for about four years now. Jinyoung gave it to him, during their last concert, before they moved out to the camp. 

All five of them were crying that night. Jaebum cried too, but he acted like he didn’t. He snorted at the memory, remembering how hard he was trying to hold his tears when they began reading them their messages. 

It was after that when Jinyoung pulled him to the back, away from the eyes of everyone. 

“Will you wait for me” he whispered on his ear, eyes crinkling from amusement as he watched him wipe the tears that spilled out from his eyes. 

He just glared at him in return and told him to shut up. Back then, he thought that he was only trying to tease him up, for crying too much. So he was surprised when he removed his necklace and put it on his neck. He only realized that he had given it to him when he felt his fingers above it. Then Jinyoung leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. 

“Keep it until I come back”

Jackson closed his eyes as he tried to breathe properly. 

He didn’t even realize that he was already sobbing so hard.

He wanted to see him so bad, just once before he goes back. But he knows in himself that he would no longer be able to let him go again if he does that. 

His hand tightened around his phone. 

Maybe. Maybe, his voice is enough? 

He took a deep breath and dialed the only number that he kept in mind. 

Just this once. It’s fine. 

Then he’ll finally let him go. 

He held his breath as he waited for the ringing to stop. This will be the last. If he doesn’t answer it, then it’s fine. 

Maybe that is just how it is. 

He bit his lip as the ringing continued. Maybe he’s busy? Maybe he’s sleeping? Or filming? 

Maybe he’s with someone else right now?

Jackson wiped the tear that ran down to his cheek. He was about to drop the call when it finally connected. 

“Hello?”

Jackson held his hand over his mouth, as he tried to suppress himself from crying out loud. It was so long since he last heard him. So long since he last saw him. 

“Hello? Who’s this?”

He closed his eyes, and bit his lip hard. His voice didn’t change. It only got a little deeper this time, but it was still the same. 

And it’s tearing him apart that he might not hear it ever again.

He wasn’t able to stop the sob that escaped his lips after that. 

He gasped as he tightened his hold on his mouth, silently begging every god to spare him from being found out. 

But you see, not all wishes come true. 

“Seunnah...”

He ended the call right away after that. Then he pulled out his sim card and broke it into half. 

Guess it only takes one word to tear him apart. And out of so many words that can come out to his mouth, of course, it has to be the one that he had been longing for the most.


	2. Chapter 2

There are a lot of reasons why Jackson didn’t want to come back. He tried convincing his father once, that it’s alright if they just stayed there. But his mom insisted that they should.

He couldn’t understand it at first, especially when they don’t really have the money to move out in the first place. But he eventually gave up, after getting fed up of constant nagging from both of them.

From then on, his mom would constantly talk to him about the other members, and to the life he had before he left. At first, she would just tell him about the memories, the concerts, the tours. But as time went by, she began talking about going back, and how nice it is for him to reunite with them again.

Jackson had immediately knew back then why they wanted to move back.

But he would always tell her no in return. Tell her that they have their own lives now, and it’s not okay to go barging in again after everything that happened before.

It’s a hard pill to swallow. Many times, he’d catch himself thinking about the memories, and how nice it is to spend time with them again. But he still couldn’t find the courage to go back. Even after the surgery went well.

He’s afraid to.

Maybe after all this time, he still blames himself for breaking up their dreams.

He sighed as he started packing up the equipments that they’ve used for the day. He’s temporarily part timing as a fencing instructor now, until he saves enough money to start his own. It’s the only job he can get if he wants to stay out of the public eye. It’s been years since he had been out in public, but he still couldn’t risk it. One mistake could lead into disaster if he’s not careful enough.

It was effective at first, at least for a few months. Until he timed off one night and came right face to face with BamBam.

Apparently, one of his students was a son of BamBam’s friend. And this friend told BamBam that someone named Wang Jiaer was his fencing instructor.

He tried sending him off. But as expected, BamBam never left his side after that.

“Hyung, please don’t ignore me” he pleaded as he followed him down the stairs.

Jackson’s still on his right mind not to walk around the building with BamBam following him behind.

“Bam, please don’t do this again” he tried. BamBam was also this persistent when he left years ago. And as much as he doesn’t want to hurt him, he also doesn’t want to go back just because the members wanted him to. He loves them, but his life is different now. With too much baggage on his back, he’s sure he’d just slow them down, or much worse, disappoint them, if he goes back.

He cursed at his own stupidity. Of course they’d find out about it soon enough. Just how dumb it is for him to think that he could hide from them forever?

“I’m not even doing anything. I just want to see if you’re alright. I’m not going to force you to come back” he tried this time.

Jackson finally stopped when he reached the last floor. He sighed then turned around to face BamBam.

“What do you want, Bam” he asked, too tired and emotional to speak with him right now.

It has only been six months since he came back, yet here he is, already being confronted by one of his closest friends.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you came back?”

He just stood there silently. Why would he tell them that? He doesn’t even want to come back in the first place.

That’s what he likes to think anyway.

“I won’t tell the others about this. So please stay in touch with me. Okay?”

Jackson had thought about it. He had thought about it repeatedly over the years, since his last talk with Henry. And every time, he would try convincing himself that he wouldn’t want to come back. Yet when his mum and dad suggested that they should, he wasn’t able to stop the warm feeling that had spread in his heart, and the speck of hope from the thought of seeing them again.

That’s when he realized that he could never leave them behind, no matter how much he tries. He may try running away from them, but in the end, he would always come back. It’s an inseparable bond. Something that would never break, even if he tries to tear it apart.

So he just gave up. There’s no use of denying it anyway when he knows in himself that he’d just give in in the end.

He exchanged numbers with BamBam after that. He even gave him his new address and email, in case he lost his phone.

Funny because just minutes ago, he wouldn’t dare give him anything in return. Yet now, here he is, worrying on the thought that he might lose him again.

BamBam tried offering him a ride afterwards. But Jackson just scolded him in return, and told him to be more careful when he’s around. BamBam just pouted at him, but he nodded, knowing full well what he’s trying to say. He wouldn’t want him running away again if the media pesters him enough. He already left them once. They wouldn’t let him leave them again this time.

So he went out first. He will just have to call him once he arrives, just to make sure that he gave him the right number. He was already at the door when the older man called him up.

“Bam”

He turned around. And his heart clenched at the look of longing in his eyes. It was the same thing they saw when he left five years ago.

“You can tell it to the others. Just, just don’t tell Jinyoung okay?”

BamBam just smiled at him, then nodded, understanding what he wanted to say. And he respects it. Even if he gets eaten up by guilt sometimes, whenever he sees Jinyoung break apart.

He just hopes that it’s still not too late for both of them.

Jackson followed behind, after a few minutes, just to make sure that no one’s hanging around to mess everything up.

He walked back to the station with his gear on his back. Unlike before, he had to take a train this time in order to go home. When they arrived, their plan was to rent an apartment in Seoul, just for the three of them. But he only realized later on that it’s a little too expensive for them. So in the end, they had to find one that’s a little bit far from the central district, to get a cheaper price.

He was already in the middle of his way back when he finally remembered his phone. He needs to save BamBam’s number before he forgets it again.

He was surprised when he saw the swarm of messages that were left unread on the device.

**BamBam** : Hyung, this is BamBam. I was trying to call you but your cell is off. Please call me once you get home! :*

 **Yugyeom** : Jackson hyuuuuung, I miss u so much. Why didn’t u tell us that u came back? Please answer ur phone. I wanna hear ur voice :(((

It was immediately followed by another text telling him that it’s Yugyeom.

 **Youngjae** : Hyung, is this your #? If it is, call me, I’m gunna treat you to shabu shabu...

He instantly snorted at that. After everything, the shabu shabu incident still pisses him off (in a good way).

 **Mark** : I’m gunna kill you if you’re not Jackson Wang. Call me if you are

 **Jaebum** : Who are you? I hope BamBam’s not pranking me again this time. I’m calling you when you get home. I’m not telling you my name. If you are, I want you to know that we miss you. And you need to explain a lot of things to me, you brat :)

He laughed at the last two messages. The difference between the maknae and the hyung line is just too different. Of course they wouldn’t easily trust BamBam. Among all of them, BamBam is the least trustworthy when it comes to anything. So they probably thought that he’s joking around again. He smiled anyway, as he wiped the tears that ran out from his eyes. He probably looks like a dumb teenager right now who just had his first break-up. But he doesn’t care. He’s just happy that he can talk to them again.

He waited until he’s home to call each one of them.

He tried calling Bam first, but pouted when he realized he doesn’t have enough credit to make a call. If only he had checked it earlier, then he would’ve bought credits when he was still at the station.

He just sighed and decided to just call them tomorrow. But just when he was about to text them about it, BamBam called him up.

“Wait hyung, I’m going to connect all of us in”

He nodded as he waited for the others to accept the call.

He wasn’t able to stop the smile that appeared on his face when he finally saw all of them on his screen. Of course, Yugyeom and Mark immediately started crying after that. Yugyeom couldn’t even speak properly because he was crying too much. In the end, Jaebum had to tell him to drink water before he chokes himself to death.

He smiled fondly at them. It suddenly felt like a huge load had been lifted out of his chest. Something he didn’t know he needed until then.

Many times over the years that he’s away, he wanted to talk to them. Mostly, whenever he’s lonely, or whenever he’s about to give up. But he stopped himself every time, because he’s not supposed to. And he’s afraid to.

He didn’t know back then if they still want him or not. So he prevented himself from doing so.

He knows that he would definitely fall apart if he finds out that they no longer want him back.

It’s a little stupid, he knows. But all those years, he hung tight on the tiny hope that he’d see them again.

They all talked for hours after that. But honestly, it was just them asking him lots of questions on how he was over those years that he’s away.

That’s also how he found out about what happened to Got7 after he left. They never disbanded, because they know that he wouldn’t want that. But they never really created new music at the same time, at least as a group. As expected, JYPE was not okay with it. But they couldn’t really do anything if the members refuse to comply. Individually, they still continued on their own, but over the years, as they started aging up, they began focusing on other crafts as well.

Of course, Jaebum had focused more on producing. BamBam and Mark on their restaurants and family businesses. Yugyeom started a dance studio. And Youngjae on DJ-ing.

They talked until about midnight. Yugyeom and BamBam had to go first because they had a flight next day. Then Youngjae and Mark followed shortly behind, telling him that they would just call him again tomorrow.

So in the end, he was left talking to Jaebum alone.

“You could’ve sent me something before you left, you know. I was so mad when I found out that you left. And you didn’t need to cut us all out” he began.

Jackson didn’t miss the hurt that crossed his eyes after that. Though he knows him well enough to know that he wouldn’t blame him for what he did, he still couldn’t stop the guilt that followed behind.

“I’m sorry, hyung” he apologized.

Jaebum watched as Jackson’s eyes started to dim. It was a dangerous topic, he knows. But they couldn’t ignore it forever. He has to make sure that Jackson knows that they will always be on his side. And that he doesn’t have to do it on his own. Before they lose him again.

“You could always depend on us” he added.

He sighed when he was only met with silence.

Jackson can be a little difficult sometimes. To many, he may look like a happy, carefree person. But in reality, he can be a little insecure about himself, and on his value as a person in general. There were times before, when they would catch him doing something stupid because he thinks that he’s not good enough for the team. Or that he’s slowing them down because of his schedule.

They never thought of him that way.

They stayed like that for some time. Just him lying around, as he waited for Jackson to fall asleep. They were always like this, even before. And surprisingly, it never turned out awkward for both of them. Jackson even told him once that it’s kinda relaxing and peaceful at the same time.

Though he’d never show this side when he’s with BamBam, Yugyeom and Youngjae. Saying that it’s a hyung’s ‘responsibility’ to take care of the maknaes and not the other way around.

He snorted at the idea. He needs to take care of himself as well.

Communicating with him had instantly become a regular thing after that. They all made sure that he will get all the support he needed this time before he closes up to them again. Jackson had always had this tendency to close up whenever he’s faced with something he can’t control. It’s like some sort of a defense mechanism to protect those he cares for the most. It may sound endearing for some, but they all know that it’s a bad thing. It’s the same with what happened five years ago.

They don’t want that to happen again this time.

They tried going to his work once, but that only turned out a disaster when paparazzis swarmed the whole building, asking them multiple questions on why they’re there or who they’re meeting with. He was glad that he was able to do something about it before it escalated to something worse.

Jackson scolded them all night after that, and told them not to do it again. They all agreed and decided to just meet at their homes instead, to prevent more troubles in the future.

At first, Jackson would go to BamBam or Yugyeom’s house, since they’re the nearest from his work. So whenever he has free time, they’d all go there and hang out with him. Sometimes they’d do it once a week, sometimes not. It all depends on Jackson’s schedule, if he has the time to meet them.

Of course, they know that he had been overworking himself again. They knew this from the countless times they’d catch him falling asleep whenever they’d hang out. Not to mention the layers of bags under his eyes. He tried talking to him about it, telling him that he needs to take care of himself if he wants to keep working like that. Jackson just told him that it’s alright, and that they don’t have to worry about him.

Jaebum just let him be, even when BamBam and Mark told him that he needs to slow down.

Maybe it’s because he understands him a little, because he himself had gone through the same thing before, when his parents had their divorce. And he knows how hard it is for anyone to go through that. Sometimes, the desperation can be a bit too much. And you end up feeling like you’re not trying enough.

Of course he’s also worried about the man’s health. But what can you really do if you’re in the same situation? With a huge debt behind your back, of course you’ll be forced to do the same as well. He knows about it for a while now. He’s sure the others know it as well. In fact, there was even one time when he heard him apologizing repeatedly over the phone because he couldn’t pay the amount due that he’s supposed to pay for that month.

They never said anything about it. Because they wouldn’t want him to feel bad about himself.

Jackson might be all smiles outside, but they all know how exhausted he is inside. Not only physically, but also emotionally.

Lately, he had been hanging out in his house. He was surprised at first, when he asked him if he could stay, but he agreed anyway, because it’s Jackson. BamBam accused him of favoritism after that, since he won’t allow the rest of them inside his house. He just ignored him, and told him that he’s just a bad host.

After a while, he noticed that he would only come there whenever he’s exhausted, or when he wants to be alone. He’s always out anyway during the day, so Jackson can rest there for the rest of the day. He always let him be, thinking that maybe it comforts him to be there. At first, he thought that maybe it was because of the cats, or the ambiance of the house.

He never would’ve thought that it would be as simple as a single CD.

It was coincidence. The talent who he was working with that day cancelled their meeting. So without anything to do, he decided to go home and hang out with Jackson instead. But Jackson was sleeping on his couch when he arrived, so he went directly to his room to change. It was only after that when he noticed what’s up.

He stared first at the younger man, and to his tear-stricken cheeks. Then he looked up at where the TV is, to the film that’s still playing behind. If only the sound wasn’t turned off, he would’ve noticed it right away when he arrived. But Jackson turned it off, so he was left with only just the vid.

It was taken during Jinyoung’s 28th birthday. The last one he had before their military service began. Also the last one he had before Jackson left.

No wonder Jackson wanted to come to his house, even though BamBam and Yugyeom’s house were much closer than his.

He sighed as he turned off the TV. Of course it will always be Jinyoung. No matter how much they try, Jackson will always seek for the man, no one else.

It has always been like that.

That’s why he couldn’t understand it before, when Mark told him that they should keep it from Jinyoung. He got mad at them after that, because he thought that they were just doing it in order not to hurt the man. But then BamBam told him that it was Jackson who decided it, so he calmed down. Nevertheless, he still wasn’t able to understand it then.

He was only starting to understand it now.

Gradually, Mark’s words started making sense in his head.

He said it to him once, when he was trying to explain why Jackson decided to leave Jinyoung out.

_Sometimes, when you get overwhelmed with life, loving becomes less of a priority. Even loving yourself becomes less of a priority. You stop dreaming, you stop being happy. You start becoming someone you think you’re supposed to be. Not someone you wanted yourself to be._

That’s when he thought that maybe, he’s right all along. And maybe he blames himself a little, for failing to notice it earlier. But it already happened. And they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it anyway.

He just hopes that they could still help him, before he sinks even deeper into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 🥰


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson should’ve known better than to trust Youngjae. He knew from the very start that there’s something wrong with it, just from the way his eyes were twinkling when they talked. But he ignored it, thinking that he’s just probably excited with the project.

He was so wrong.

First of all, it was Yugyeom and BamBam’s project. That should’ve been enough to warn him from getting involved in it. The two doesn’t have a single bone in their body that’s trustworthy enough for him to agree. So they had probably thought about it in advance and forced Youngjae to do it for them instead.

He groaned as he walked through the halls of the building, finding the room where he’s supposed to check in. He doesn’t know everything about it yet, but Youngjae told him that it’s a short film about music and dance. Apparently, their theme was a bit ‘victorian’ and there will be a scene where fencing is involved. So they needed someone to teach them the art.

He didn’t mind it at first, because Youngjae offered him a huge pay for just a month-long training. It would really help him a lot.

What he didn’t expect, is for Jinyoung to be the freaking director of the film.

He sighed exasperatedly as he fixed his fencing gear. If he knew that earlier, he would’ve not signed the contract. No wonder they had to made him sign one, for such a short-term project.

He wouldn’t even be surprised if all five of them are involved in it.

He looked at his watch to check for the time. Jinyoung’s still not around, so he can still think of a grandiose plan to avoid him for the entire month. He snorted at the absurdity of the thought.

He’ll definitely kill Yugyeom once they’re done with this shit.

He only knew it a few minutes ago, when he heard someone talking about it. He even choked on his own spit when he heard it. He tried thinking then that it could be another Park Jinyoung, but it’s useless when he knew for sure that it’s the same Jinyoung that he’s been trying to avoid for so long now.

No wonder the two idiots didn’t dare to meet him when he arrived.

He closed his eyes as he calmed himself down. He was not prepared for this. Not at all. Whatever their plan is, he doesn’t know.

But he will not let himself fall for it.

So he walked out of the room with his headgear on, ignoring the confused look he got from all the staff who saw him afterwards. He would’ve just skipped it if he can, but the producer told him to come, so he really doesn’t have a choice.

He stood in the corner and waited for the meeting to start. It’s a big set, for such a small project. And there were a lot of talents too. No wonder Youngjae offered him a huge pay.

Soon after that, Yugyeom arrived.

He didn’t even get a chance to greet him up, before he bursted out laughing like an ass. He patiently waited for him to stop, as he tried convincing himself not to choke him up. He would’ve already knocked him down right away, but he didn’t want to attract more attention than what they’re getting then, so he just glared at him from behind his mask.

“What are you doing, hyung” he whispered, as he walked closer to him. He even had tears in his eyes from laughing too much.

Jackson just rolled his eyes, and kicked him on his knee. He was about to tell him off when he saw another man walk by.

He was so glad then that he was wearing his headgear on. Or else, anyone would have not missed the pathetic look on his face when he finally saw him again.

“Don’t come near me, Gyeom-ah. Come on, I’m not prepared for this” he pleaded.

Yugyeom sighed at that, but he nodded. They all wanted the two to get back together, at least even as mere friends. But if Jackson’s not ready for it yet, then they’ll respect that.

Jackson sat on the farthest side of the room, away from the eyes of everyone, as he waited for the meeting to start. He asked Yugyeom if he could just skip it, but he said that Jinyoung specifically ordered all participants to be there. Just so no one will be left out from all the nitty-gritty details of the project.

He stared at the man, as he spoke with Yugyeom and BamBam. He still couldn’t figure out until now how he always manage to look good in every cloth he wears.

So boyfriend material.

He snorted, remembering how they’d always tease him in the past, for having such a huge fanboy base.

It didn’t help that he looks even manlier now.

He groaned and forced himself to look away. He should start training himself not to stare too much, if he doesn’t want to get caught.

They waited for another hour for the other actors to arrive, until Jinyoung started gathering them up. He tried his best to calm down after that, as he walked closer to the crowd. But he felt even dumber when he noticed the confused stares he’s getting from them. Of course he’d just get more attention if he walks around like this.

So he tried glancing at the two brats instead, just to check if they have already gotten into their senses.

That’s when he knew that he should’ve killed them long time ago.

His eyes twitched as he watched BamBam try desperately from holding his laugh. Just beside him, Yugyeom was almost dead, from doing the same. He almost got worried at how red their face had gotten, but then he remembered what they did and changed his mind.

He would gladly choke them to death after this.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, hadn’t noticed him yet, because he was talking on his phone. So he just stood there silently and begged all gods to knock some sense on the two idiots in his front.

They were already at the middle of the meeting when Jinyoung finally noticed him. He was damn sure he had almost froze to death when their eyes finally met. He even got scared for a second, thinking that maybe he could see through him. But he instantly realized how stupid that is, and calmed down. Luckily, he was able to force himself to look away after a while.

But that didn’t stop him from thinking about the man, and on how he fucking longed for those eyes.

He didn’t dare to look back again after that, even when the head producer told them to gather around. He just stood there silently until the meeting ended, then immediately scattered off once they were done.

As he walked back to where his things are, he kept telling himself that it’s fine. It will only last for a month anyway.

He couldn’t understand why it didn’t make him feel any better.

  
  


😂

_Everyone, please calm down. Hehe..._

_I know that the updates come so slow, but trust me, I’m not gunna give you a half-assed work. Ever.  
_

_So bear with me a little..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay hahaha guys I will update the other stories. I’m just going to finish this up, okay? Okaaaaaay ❤️
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
> Always reading your lovely comments ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay soooo yeah I’ve been listening to Love Loop again these days because of the recent news about the termination of contact with GOT7 Japanese Fanclub. Then once again, I realized how beautiful the song is
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 😘❤️


End file.
